The present application generally relates to apparatus and methods for revitalizing artificial turf fields, and in particular to apparatus and methods for cutting a portion of the fiber height.
Artificial turf fields provide many advantages and have become a popular option for stadium and other athletic fields. The installation of artificial fields can involve significant work and capital contributions. The installed fields will generally be durable and have an extended life span. Even so, fields will have an expected operation life until which time the quality of the fibers will degrade. This can lead to both aesthetic and performance issues with the turf. Replacing the entire field can again lead to significant work and capital contribution. The standard approach in the past has been to replace the field or in some cases, replace a section of the field. The latter can require cutting the fiber entirely down to the backing and replacing that section with newly tufted backing material. A recent approach to addressing these issues proposes a revitalizing process in which the fibers on the field are cut to a length that extends above a certain level, such as the level of the infill material. This approach can remove worn or damaged portions of the fiber at the tip of the fiber, above the infill. The trimmed fibers can provide a “renewed” turf field, in conjunction with potential adjustments to the height of the infill.
Currently, there is very little, if any, equipment that is configured to support this operation. The applicant has spent significant time and resources in research and development directed to developing such equipment. Many considerations affect this process. For example, artificial turf is not the same natural grass. It has different physical properties and the equipment would need to effectively operate to address this distinction. For another example, equipment too big may make it difficult to maneuver and operate and equipment too small may require more effort to revitalize the entire field.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other issues.